Wonderlandians on Mobius
by Mr. Stick and Figure
Summary: What happens when Wonderland characters are teleported to Mobius?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Battle Against Eggman

A plane flew over Mobius to a a city completely made out of metal and raw materials. This city was none other than Robotropilis. This was Dr. Eggman's base of operation and home. Here is were he would make his plans for world domination. Unfortunately for him, there were those who would fight him and beat him every single time. The most determined of these people were the Freedom Fighters.

"Are we there yet, Tails?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked.

"Almost," Tails replied.

"We have to be prepared for any attack Robotnik has," Princess Sally Acorn said. "No fooling around."

"Relax, Sal. What ever Ro-butt-nik throws at us, we can dish it back."

Meanwhile in Robotropilis,

"So, those pesky Freedom Fighters think they can stop me? Let's see how they handle this!" Eggman typed some buttons on his keyboard and hit a large red button. "Prepare for total annihilation, Freedom Fighters !

"Guys, my radar's detecting missiles! A lot of 'em!" Rotor Walrus said.

"I'm on it!" Suddenly, a blue blur sped across the rocky plains of the metal city. The missiles homed on Sonic, but missed him. Missile after missile exploded into a random place, until they were all gone.

"Curse that blasted hedgehog! Snivley! Order the Dark Egg Legion to fire on the mammals!"  
"Right away Dr. Robotnik." Snivley pressed a button on the control panel. "Attention all Legion! Engaged at the Freedom Fighters."

"Zut Alors! The Dark Egg Legion!" Antoine D'Coolette exclaimed.

"Better start swinin', sugar," Bunnie Rabbot said.

"Of course, my dear," Antione assured her as he pulled out his sword.

"Reminds me of when we battled Eggman and then lost his sanity."

"Oui."

 _"Were almost at Eggman's lair, everyone!"_ Sally said through their earbuds.

 _"Me and Tails hacked into Eggman's system and we opened his front doors. But we can't keep them open for long,"_ Rotor explained.

 _"How much time do we have?"_ Sonic asked.

 _"Three minutes,"_ Rotor said.

"Sir, the front doors have been opened," Snivley informed Eggman. The doctor was silent.

"Prepare the chamber."

"Are you sure, sir? We haven't worked out all the kinks yet, and it-"

"Prepare it," Eggman repeated.

"Yes, sir."

"Guys, I'm getting large amount of chaos energy," Rotor said.

 _"Perhaps he iz trying to_ _unleash a monster?"_ came Antoine's voice.

"I'm gonna check it out," Sonic said.

 _"Be careful, Sonic,"_ came Sally's voice.

 _'I always am,'_ Sonic thought to himself.

"How is everything coming along?" Eggman asked.

"Well, sir," a Legionnaire said.

"Excellent," Eggman said with a smile. Suddenly there was a crash in the control room and Sonic stepped in.

"So watch ya doin' this time, Egghead?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"That is none of your business, rodent!"

"Well now it is!"

Meanwhile in Wonderland, the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and the Dormouse were throwing Alice's actual birthday party.

(March Hare) "A merry, merry birthday to you,

(Alice) To who?

(March Hare) To you

(Alice) Oh me

(Mad Hatter) "A merry, merry birthday to you

(Alice) To me?

(Mad Hatter) Yes you

(Alice) Oh me

(March Hare) Let's all congratulate Alice with another cup of tea,

"A very merry birthday to-o-o-o you-u-u-u-u-u-u!

"Oh, thank you!" Alice squealed with delighted as the Hatter placed a large cake in front of her.

"Your welcome!" the Hare and Hatter replied in unison. "So what's your birthday wish, Alice?" the March Hare asked. Alice gave this some though before answering this.

"Well, I would like to visit my family again. I haven't seen them in 2 years, " and blew out the candles. Suddenly, a knock came from the front gate.

"Mr. Walrus!"

"Hello Alice! So good to see you again! I brought oysters for your party. Carpenter!" The Carpenter came in with a large tray of oysters and bread.

"Hello, Miss Alice," the Carpenter bowed after setting the tray down on the table.

"Mr. Carpenter, " Alice curtsied.

"So what was your wish, my dear?" Mr. Walrus asked.

"To see my family," Alice replied.

"I do hope it will come true."

"Me to."

"Well let-" Suddenly a a white light covered Alice. The next second she disappeared.

In Robotropilis, Eggman ordered robot spiders to capture and kill Sonic.

"You gettin' a sense of deja vu', of what?" Sonic taunted the doctor. (See Sonic the Hedgehog #200)

"You stupid rodent! I'll defeat you once and for all, right here, RIGHT NOW!" Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'd like to see ya try!"

 _"Sir, the chamber is ready,"_ came a Legionnaire's voice.

"Activate it!" Suddenly the chamber began humming and glowing. The fighting halted and a figure seemed to standing in the middle of the chamber. Sonic saw his chance and destroyed to the robotic spiders. He then spin dashed into the chamber and sweep the figure off its feet. I was a 14 year old girl with blonde hair, a blue dress with a white apron, black shoes and whit stockings, and a small black bow. Sonic finally exited the chamber and and rejoined the Freedom Fighters.

"Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Alice slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to be in a underground burrow or something. Suddenly she heard voices.

"She's coming to," a voice said. She saw the voice had come from a purple walrus.

"M-Mr. Walrus?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, but my name's Rotor Walrus."

"Wh-Where am I?"

"You're on Freedom Fighter HQ," Rotor informed the girl. "What's you're name?"

"Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Alice's Adventures on Mobius

* * *

 **AN: This is based on the 1951 Walt Disney Film "Alice in Wonderland". I will also call The Mad Hatter 'Hatter' and the March Hare 'March'. Sorry on the late notice.**

* * *

"So, Alice, how ya doin'?" Sonic asked the teenager.

"Alright, I guess," she replied. "I was having a tea party with the Mad Hatter and March Hare, when-"

"I'm sorry, 'Mad Hatter and March Hare'? Who's that?" Sally asked.

"You don't know who they are? They're the most known people in Wonderland."

"What's 'Wonderland'?" A worried look swept over her face.

"What place is this, exactly?" Alice asked.

"Mobius," Tails answered.

"What about Earth?" Alice asked, a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"Mobius,... was Earth," Rotor explained. "Until the Xorda invaded Earth. Their ambassador was poorly received and dissected. The Xorda retaliated and caused almost all of the extinction of everything. Until the Mobosaurs came out of a primordial soup and life flourished again. Alice suddenly realized something.

"What year is it?"

"3220," Rotor said. Alice realized that her family had been dead for centuries. Alice fell to her knees and started crying. She was the last of her family line and she could never see her sister again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sonic there.

"Hey, it's alright. I know what it's like to lose someone close. But you learn to get over it. Who'd ya lose?"

"Everyone," Alice replied. "I'm the last of my kin."

"Well, maybe I should introduce you to our new, y'know, _customs,"_ Sonic said. "I show you around. Guys, I'm gonna-"

"You can go," Sally said.

"Alright. Come one, Alice."

* * *

"So this is called a chilidog?" Alice asked, while holding a bun with some sort of meat with a meat sauce.

"Yep," Sonic said, wolfing it down.

"Your customs are, ... _snobbish_ ," Alice commented.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a sudden scream came from a house. Sonic leaped out of his chair and rushed to the house.

"Probably one of Egghead's goons," Sonic mumbled.

"Get! Get!"

"Why, what's wrong with a tea party?" Sonic froze.

 _"Tea Party?"_ Sonic thought. _"What's that?"_

"Mad Hatter! March Hare!"

Sonic turned to see Alice running towards the house.

"Hey, Alice!" Sonic suddenly saw Alice embracing a rather eccentric man with a large top and a rabbit with a suit and blond hair.

"Oh, I'm sooo happy to see you! How'd you get here?"

"Well, when a male and femal-"

Alice laughed. "I mean how'd you get in that house, silly."

"We have no idea," March said.

"Hey, Alice! Mind introducing me your friends?" March and Hatter turned to see a blue hedgehog walking towards them.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sonic this is The Mad Hatter and The March Hare." The two waved at him.

"So, is it your birthday?" March asked.

"Uh, no?"

"I't is!? Well then, let's celebrate!"

"Huh?"

 _A very merry unbirthday_

 _(Sonic)_ To me?

 _Yes you_

 _A ver-_

"Yeah, listen, I really don't care about an unbirthday, so please stop talking."

"Hmph! How rude! Interrupting a unbirthday party?! Why, I never!" Sonic just rolled his eyes and whispered something to Alice.

 _"They always like this?"_

 _"Always,"_ Alice replied with a chuckle.

"Think we should bring 'em to HQ?"

"Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

 **The Cheshire Cat's Love and A Jolly Caucus Race.**

* * *

 **AN: I'll call The Cheshire Cat "Chessur" for the story.**

* * *

Blaze sipped her tea as she thought about her recent encounter with Shadow. They had just defeated Metal Sonic with Marine's, Blaze's friend, help. Suddenly a scream came from the room next door. Blaze rushed to the other room and saw one of her koala staff on the floor breathing heavily. "What happened?" The staff member took a few breaths and got up.

"It- It- It was a ghost or something! It had a really big smile and it was floating!"

"Where did it go?" Blaze asked suddenly interested.

"I don't know. It just disappeared in thin air," the koala stated.

"Lose something?" a voice asked. Blaze suddenly spotted a large, toothy mouth smiling at her. "I couldn't help scaring your friend."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How is your mouth floating?"Blaze demanded in shock.

"Oh, one second," the mouth said. Suddenly two small yellow eyes fell above his mouth. Then a head and body appeared around the eyes and mouth. "Name's Cheshire Cat. Or Chessur."

"I didn't asked that," Blaze said through gritted teeth and clenched fist.

"Well I can't give you a reason," Chessur replied.

"How did you get here?" Blaze asked, her teeth and fist relaxing.

"Who want's to know?"

"I do. Now answer the question."

"What question?"

"How did you get here? Now answer it"

"What if I don't want to?" Blaze could feel he was trying to annoying her.

"Then I'll make you," she said, her hands growing hot.

"You'll have catch me," Chessur mocked. Then in a flash he disappeared.

 _"Wh- Where did he_ go?" Suddenly she felt hands on her hips, slowly descending down her body. She saw her chance and grabbed the cat by his neck. "Try that again." Suddenly, Chessur's head popped off. Blaze watch in horror as his head rolled around. As his head rolled, he started reciting something:

 _"'Twas brilling, and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

 _All mimsy were the borogroves,_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe._

 _Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

 _The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

 _Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

 _The frumious Bandersnatch!_

 _He took his vopal sword in hand:_

 _Long time the manxone foe he sought-_

 _So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

 _And stood awhile in thought._

 _And, as in uffish thought he stood,_

 _The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

 _Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

 _And burbled as it came._

 _One, two! One, two! And through and through_

 _The vopal sword went snicker-snack!_

 _He left it dead, and with its head_

 _He went galumphing back._

 _'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

 _Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

 _O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'_

 _He chortled in his joy._

 _'Twas brilling, and the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

 _All mimsy were the borogroves_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe!_

Blaze stood still in shock. What the heck had he just said? Jabberwock? Manxone? Frabjous Day? Borogroves? Galumphing? She had never even heard of those words, much less knew what they were. Had he made a prophesy?

"What do you think of my poem?" Blaze jerked her head to see Chessur's discombobulated head in his hand, without the slightest ounce of pain.

"A poem?"

"Yes, it's titled 'Jabberwocky'."

 _"I better tell Sonic about this."_

"I couldn't help but notice that your eyes match beautifully with you," Chessur said. Suddenly it hit Blaze. Chessur was trying to seduce her.

 _"Maybe if I go along with it, he'll make more sense and cooperate better,"_ Blaze thought. "So, I have a friend, his name's Sonic. Maybe you could come with me?" she said in a seductive voice. By now Chessur was panting like a dog.

"Of course," he said dreamily.

* * *

The Babylon Rouges were riding their Extreme Gear in search for treasure over the Mobian Sea. So far, nothing.

"Jet, can go now? We've been hover and waiting forever," Wave said.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," Storm whined. Jet looked at the sea. He sighed.

"Alright, let-" Suddenly, Jet stopped.

"What is it, Jet?" Wave asked.

"Do you hear, singing?"

"Jet, come o-

"Hey, I hear singing too!" Storm exclaimed.

"Don't be-" She did hear signing.

"Jolly good morning, my fellow birds!" The Rouges jerked there heads to see... a dodo. With a ponytail and a colonial hat and jacket. With a pipe. Riding a toucan and a parrot pushing him. "Come to join the Caucus Race?"

"Uh.."

"Splendid! Follow me, me hardies! _O, a sailor's life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding see, and I never ever ever knew a thing about the weather for the weather never ever ever did a thing for me. O, a sailor's life..."_ And he disappeared over the waves.

"Hey, wait up!" Jet shouted. But the dodo kept sailing. "Hey, Wait Up! Come on guys!" Jet motioned.

"Hey! Jet!" Wave sighed. Storm and Wave soon followed Jet. "Jet, what's the big idea with just running of?" she demanded.

"Yeah! I thought we we're gonna get something to eat!"

"We'll get it later. I wanna see what that dodo is doing," Jet said. Storm and Wave looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Jet to see the Dodo on top of a rock with two parrots, a pelican, a toucan, and an owl, along with starfish, lobsters and fish. They were running around in a circle singing something.

 _Forward, backward, inward, outward_

 _Come and join the chase_

 _Yes, nothing could be drier_

 _Than a jolly caucus!_

 _Backward, forward outward inward_

 _Bottom to the top_

 _And never a beginning_

 _there can never be a stop!_

 _Round and round and round_

 _we go until forever more_

 _and once we were behind_

 _But know we find we are before!_

 _Forward, backward, inward, outward_

 _Come and join the chase_

 _yes nothing could be drier_

 _than a jolly caucus!_

"Hey, Dodo!" Jet yelled. But they kept signing and running. "HEY! DODO!" The group stopped and looked at Jet. "Can I speak with Dodo?"

"What is it, me boy?" Dodo asked, lighting his pipe.

"What are you doing?"

"Why, a caucus race of course! What else?" Jet studied him. Dodo seemed a little ... wacky.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Why, of course I am! My crew travel all over Wonderland and do caucus races!"

"Well, I don't know what or where Wonderland is, but you're on Mobius," Jet informed Dodo.

"You mean this isn't Wonderland?" Dodo stammered.

"Uh, yeah."

"Bu-" Suddenly he stood up. "Do you hear that?"

"Here we go again," Wave said.

"That whistling... It's The Mad Hatter and March Hare!" Suddenly in a flash, he sprinted to the direction of the whistling.

"Oh, come on!" Jet yelled. The Rouges grabbed his extreme gear and rode after Dodo. Suddenly, they came to a clearing. It was Freedom Fighter HQ! Steam was pouring out from the windows. Signing could also be heard from the fort.

 _A very merry_ _unbirthday to us, to us_

 _A very merry unbirthday to us, to us_

 _Let's all congratulate us with a another cup of tea_

 _A very merry unbirthday toooooooooo ussssssssssssssss!_

Dodo ran to FF HQ with the Rouges following and knocked on the door. It was answered by Sonic, who was coughing.

"What?"

"Is March and Hatter here?!"

"Yeah, why?" Dodo didn't bother answering. He pushed Sonic out of the way and rushed in.

"March! Hatter!" Suddenly all sound in HQ ceased. The steam started to die down. It revealed a long table with a white table cloth and chairs, teapots, and teacups of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Hatter was sitting at the long end of the table with, with March and Alice there.

"Dodo?" Alice said. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"You guys know each other?" Jet and Sonic asked at the same time.

"Why, of course we do! We're both from Wonderland!"

"Go figure," Sonic said.


End file.
